New Life
by brianandjustinfan
Summary: Brian and Justin welcome their children into the world. Mpreg. One Shot. Brian OOC - because he can change! Please Review! (makes me happy ;D) Ask if you want a continuation, has to be enough people wanting one!


**Mpreg One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the content. **

**I know i'm not the best writer so constructive criticism is welcomed – but please don't just review to tell me it's a bad story etc...**

**Anyway read and enjoy! **

Justin was laid across the White Italian sofa in the loft, with soft jazz music playing in the background and a book propped up against his heavily pregnant belly. Justin sighed and looked around the newly extended loft. When Justin found out he was pregnant Brian had the extra storage space turned into the babies' rooms, a bathroom and a new studio for Justin. They had sold Britin as Justin loved the loft all the more and couldn't part with all the memories it held. Brian agreed 'saying whatever makes you happy' but secretly he was glad he didn't have to say goodbye to the loft.

Justin looked back to his book, but moved it to the side and started to 2 stroke his ever expanding, belly receiving a strong kick near his belly button. Justin giggled he still couldn't believe that he was pregnant with not one baby but two. He loved being pregnant and yes he was kind of scared of and had his doubts but mostly he was excited to meet his babies and Brian always brought him back to his senses. _Brian. _He was Justin's rock right now and ever present through all of this. They had been on and off for five years and after 6 years Brian and Justin decided to be monogamous. Justin was scared that Brian was changing too much and would then leave him, after realising this was all a mistake, but after one night where Justin invited Daphne around and spilled all his doubts to her, without realising Brian was listening, Brian reassured Justin that this is all he ever wanted and he was ready to spend the rest of his life with him.

Justin will never forget the day he told Brian he was pregnant, they had both heard of male pregnancies but never thought it would happen to them as 1 in every 500 men have the carrier gene and most aren't gay.

_Flashback_

Justin was nervous as hell, he had been throwing up most mornings for 3 weeks and he had gone to the doctors today and found out he was pregnant and tonight he was going to tell Brian. He didn't want to lose him but he was never going to get rid of his baby and was hoping against hope that Brian would be ok with this. They had talked briefly about having a child a couple of weeks after their commitment ceremony. Justin smiled at that memory it was one of the best days of his lives. Brian said he wasn't opposed to the idea but wanted to wait a couple of years and still wasn't sure on the whole surrogate thing. Justin was sat cross legged on the couch ringing his hands and thinking of how he was going to tell Brian. At 6:15, Justin heard the Loft door slide open.

'Hey Sunshine' Brian said while dumping his coat and briefcase near his desk and walking over to Justin. He sat down on the couch next to Justin and put his hand at the back of his neck. 'You feel any better?'

Justin smiled and replied 'A little, thanks. Erm Brian I need to talk to you about something.'

Brian frowned 'Ok, let me get changed and I picked up some Thai food so we can talk while we eat'

'Ok.'

Brian walked into the bedroom to put on some jeans and a black wife beater while Justin unpacked the Thai. When Brian returned they started to eat and made small talk about each other's day, halfway through eating Brian turned to Justin and said 'Ok, u wanted to tell me something, what's up?'

Justin sighed and turned round, sitting sideways on the couch.

'Erm, I went to the doctors today...'

Brian copied Justin and they sat facing each other. Brian swallowed, 'Oh? What did they say?'

'Erm, they said that I... that i'm...' Justin struggled on his words.

Brian got really nervous, was something seriously wrong? He couldn't lose his Sunshine, not now! Not after everything that they have been through.

'Justin tell me.'

'I'm...'

'Justin tell me. What's wrong?'

Justin sighed, 'I'm pregnant'

Brian was silent with a neutral expression on his face.

'I know it's yours so don't start and i'm not getting rid of it!' Justin put a hand on his abdomen. 'If you don't want this then I will leave. I won't force you to be in our lives.' With tears in his eyes Justin stood up from the sofa and walked toward the door until he felt a hand on his wrist pulling him back. Justin turned and was face to face with Brian who had a small smile of his face.

'Justin...' he whispered and then smashed their lips together. Justin wound his arms around Brian's neck and Brian's arms were around Justin waist while their tongues battled for dominance. They kissed passionately for several minutes and then pulled back both breathless. Brian rested his forehead against Justin's.

'Why did you think I didn't want this? Do you really think I would leave you to do this on your own?'

'Brian I...' started Justin but was cut off by Brian.

He whispered. 'I love you. This baby...' he placed his hand on Justin's belly, 'is us. You and me. It's our little miracle. Yes i'm shocked and yes I wouldn't have planned this right now but i'm not unhappy. I'm glad we get to do it this way, so I can see my baby grow and it's going to be all ours. I want this, I want this baby and I definitely want you.' Brian finished with a smile and received a 100 watt smile form Justin in return.

'God, I love you so much Brian'

They then proceeded to make love to one another the rest of night and talked about everything and sorted out their future together.

_End Flashback_

Justin smiled and was snapped back to reality by the familiar sound of the loft door opening. Brian smiled when he saw Justin on the couch and walked over to greet him. He sat beside Justin on the couch one hand on Justin's belly as he leaned over and kissed Justin.

'Hey sunshine'

'Hey' Justin replied.

'How you doing?' Ever since Justin got pregnant Brian has been more protective and possessive than usual.

'I'm fine' Justin smiled.

'And how are my babies doing?' Brian said to Justin's belly and lifted his t shirt to kiss just next to Justin's belly button and both received two sharp kicks in return. Both Brian and Justin smiled and kissed. After Brian got dressed they put in a movie and Brian gave Justin a foot rub. Halfway through Brain was right next to Justin's belly with his thighs over his. He kept quietly talking to the babies and kissing Justin's belly. Justin giggled periodically and Brian looked up and always gave him a kiss. Justin couldn't believe that this was Brian 4 months ago he would have never of thought this would happen. The day they found out it was twins and if they were having boys or girls, was also the day they first kicked and also the day when Brian 1st talked to Justin's stomach. Justin cried that day and it was one of the best days of his life.

_Flashback_

Justin was 5 months pregnant they were going to an ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby and Justin was excited but also kind of worried. You could clearly see his bump under his shirt but he still hadn't felt the baby kick. Brian reassured him, even if he was kind of worried, that everything would be fine and the baby is just lazy which received a laugh from Justin. When they arrived at the hospital they made their way to the front desk and told the receptionist about their appointment with their obstetrician, Dr John Miller. When the nurse came into the reception and lead them to the Doctor's room, they waited for the Doctor to come.

Justin was laid on the examination table while Brian sat next to him rubbing his slowly expanding belly.

'Brian what if something is wrong?'

'Justin stop worrying I promise everything is going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you or this baby. Now when the Doctor comes in he is going to tell us everything is ok and tell us if our baby is a boy or a girl ok?' Brian replied with a smile.

Justin smiled. 'Ok, I love you Brian.'

'Me too,' Brian whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

The Doctor then came in and started his examination with the usual questions then he asked if they had any worries.

'Erm I haven't felt the baby kick yet is that a bad sign?' Justin answered.

'It doesn't necessarily mean anything is wrong your baby might not be very active in the early stages of pregnancy but it isn't uncommon to not have a baby kick by the 5th month. Usually they occur between the 4th or 5th months so i'm sure there is nothing wrong.' The Doctor explained.

'See' Brian said and squeezed Justin's hand.

'So let's see your baby' The Doctor said and prepared the ultra sound machine. He then squeezed the gel on Justin's now uncovered belly. Justin shivered and then the Doctor placed the wand on Justin belly and moved it around to find a good angle on the baby.

'Congratulations, you are having twins.' The doctor said.

'Twins?' Brian questioned.

The doctor then showed them each baby and Brian and Justin saw clearly the two babies inside Justin's belly.

'They are both healthy and look to be developing properly. This will explain why you look so big for 5 months and it might explain why you haven't felt them kick as they may have been kicking each other' the doctor informed them with a small smile.

He then preceded his examination and let them hear their heartbeats.

'Would you both like to know the sexes of the babies?'

They both nodded still dazed from the recent information. The Doctor moved the wand around a bit and then announced,

'Congratulations, you are going to be having two boys!' The Doctor then left the two alone and went to print of some pictures and get a DVD.

'We're having twins; two boys' Justin pointed out.

'Yeah'

'You're not unhappy are you?'

'Unhappy? We are having two boys i'm more than HAPPY!' Brian replied.

Justin smiled and they kissed.

When the Doctor came back they made their next appointment and received their pictures and DVD. They returned home and invited everyone over. They informed them of the twin boys and showed them the pictures and DVD. They all gave their Congratulations and when they sat down and told Gus he was going to be having 2 baby brothers, he squealed and hugged both Brian and Justin then patted Justin's belly saying he was going to teach them all sorts of guy stuff. Brian and Justin looked at each other and kissed sweetly.

Once they were all gone they both laid in bed talking while Brian stroked Justin's bare belly.

'I never thought I would say this but I wish they would stop kicking each other and kick me' Justin said with a small laugh.

'I'm sure they will kick soon, they are after all our children.'

'Are you happy about having boys?' Justin questioned.

'Honestly I have always wanted boys. I just love the idea of teaching them stuff I can relate to and laugh at them when they say a girl or a guy is fit and teach them how to be a great man, just like you,' Justin blushed, 'and take them to sports and teach them how all about designer labels.' Brian smirked. 'Are you happy?'

'Yeah I am' Justin smiled.

'Really I thought you would have wanted a Girl?'

'I mean I would have loved them whether they are a girl or a boy but after seeing you with Gus and seeing him grow up, I realised I wanted that and that I wanted a son.' Justin replied.

Brian smiled and nudged Justin's nose then proceeded to kiss Justin breathless. When he pulled back Justin gasped.

'Justin, something wrong? Something hurt?'

Justin grabbed Brian's hand and moved it to the left of his belly after a couple of seconds Brian felt a sharp kick then a softer one a couple of seconds later. Brian smiled and kissed Justin's belly.

'Hey boys, you are a miracle you know that? God I can't wait until you get here, you're going to be so beautiful. Me and your papa are getting ready for you, you are going to be so spoilt and you will always be our little guys.' Brian whispered then kissed Justin's belly again, receiving another kick.

Brian then looked up to Justin to see him smiling with tears rolling down his face.

'Heyy, you ok?'

'Yeah, i'm just so happy. I love you Brian.' Justin replied.

'I love you too' Brian said softly then they kissed and made love.

_End Flashback_

'Brian?'

'Yes Justin?'

'I'm hungry will you get me a snack, since your boys make me look like a beached whale.'

Brian chuckled 'Justin your beautiful, even more so when you're pregnant.'

Justin blushed, 'Thanks. Can you get me some pickles and Marshmallow fluff please?' And put on his best puppy dog eyes.

Brian sighed then leaned over and gave Justin a kiss and stood up to retrieve the items. He returned and Justin smiled when he saw the food. Brian kissed Justin on the head and left him to it, while he went to get some work done.

The next few months for them were busy. They finished decorating the babies' room and finished buying all the clothes, toys and necessities. Brian decided to take 2 months off, when the babies were born, from going into the office and left Cynthia and Ted in charge, only to be consulted about final board layouts and designs. Justin talked to his agent and got 6 months off from Painting, then worked with his agent so he could work from home now on. Brian and Justin were still as stronger as ever and couldn't wait for the arrival of their boys.

It was a Friday morning and Brian decided to take the day off since he wanted to be with Justin as much as he could before their boys came. He decided he was going to treat Justin as he wasn't feeling all that happy and was forced to stay on bed rest as his due date was 2 weeks away. Even though Justin had bad mood swings and constantly needed reassurance Brian secretly loved being the one that was there for him. Plus he couldn't wait to meet his sons and even though he knew it was going to be hard at times he couldn't wait to be a full time father. They had talked about names and had some ideas but wanted to meet their sons first and see what felt right. He started by making Justin breakfast and then gave Justin a back rub. Justin moaned at how good Brian's hands felt and suddenly it turned a lot hotter. Brian latched his mouth onto Justin's neck while his hands travelled down to Justin's manhood. Justin moaned loudly while Brian continued his ministrations. A few seconds later Brian's shrill ringtone cut through their lust. Brian growled and reached over to the nightstand and barked into the phone, a minute later he sighed then hung up the phone.

'What's wrong?' Justin questioned.

Brian put his chin on Justin's shoulder and replied 'Cynthia wants me to come in. The Art department fucked up and my latest account are demanding I come in and meet with them.'

'Well you should go in then.'

Brian sighed 'I don't want to, this day was meant to be about you. I don't want to leave you, especially now.'

'Brian you have to, it's your job and you have 2 months with us all soon. I'll be fine, i'm two weeks away from my due date and I know you will be as quick as you can!'

Brian sighed and kissed Justin's shoulder, then got up to dress in his latest Armani suit. Justin sighed and shifted back onto the bed, to cover himself up with the silk covers and then reached over to grab an art magazine. Brian finished getting dressed and sat beside Justin. He stroked Justin's silk clad thigh and said,

'I will be back as soon as I can. Promise to call if anything is wrong?'

'Yes Brian, i'm fine. Go!' Justin said with a small smile.

Brian then leaned forward and gave Justin a passionate kiss. He massaged Justin's lips with his own, dragging his tongue across Justin's lips causing them to open. Their tongues battled for several minutes until Brian pulled back, both of them breathless.

'Bye Sunshine. I love you.' Brian then leaned down and kissed Justin's stomach a couple of times running his hands along the smooth surface. Justin smiled softly while Brian whispered,

'Bye boys, you be good for papa, I will be back in a few hours. I love you'

'Bye Brian, we love you too'

Brian felt 2 sharp kicks on his hand and laughed softly. He gave Justin one last peck on the lips and set off to work.

When Brian got to work and had the meeting with his latest account - he sat in his office chair supposedly looking at the boards the art department recently made but his mind couldn't help but wander off to Justin. The day when Justin told him he was pregnant he was shocked but so happy. He was ecstatic that their babies were going be a part of Justin and himself. One of the best days of his life was when he found out he was going to be having two beautiful and healthy baby boys and when he felt them kick. He couldn't help but smile to himself; he was scared, yes but couldn't help but be excited that he was going to be a full time father. He couldn't wait to teach them all the stuff he had to learn by himself when he was younger and he also vowed to himself that he would never turn out to be his father. He would love and care for his family for the rest of his life. They meant the world to him.

After finalising the boards he realised he had been gone for 4 hours and decided to head back home and see his sunshine and his boys. When he got into his car he decided to ring home to see if Justin was ok. He flipped his phone open and pressed speed dial 1 and waited for sunshine's answer. When he didn't pick up, Brian started to get worried. He started his car and rushed off home.

When he arrived at the lost he rushed upstairs and slammed the door open. He looked around the apartment, from the front door, franticly.

'Justin!?'

'Sunshine?'

He rushed to the bedroom and still didn't fine Justin. When he started to get really worried- he heard a small whimper from the closed bathroom door. He rushed over and quickly turned the door handle to find his sunshine, leaning up against the wall, clutching his stomach, tears rolling down his pained face with a pool of blood and water around him and staining his pants. He rushed over to him and grabbed his hand using the other to guide his face towards his own.

'God Justin, I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have left... Justin, Justin look at me!' When Justin's pain filled blue eyes met his own he felt guilt and worry stir in his stomach.

'Justin listen to me, everything is going to be alright. I need to get you to the hospital. Can you stand up?'

Justin nodded shakily and slowly rose to his feet with Brian's help.

After Brian had helped Justin into a new pair of sweats and grabbed their bag that they had packed a week ago for the labour, they headed for the door. Halfway across the hardwood floor, Justin let out a pained cry and Brian quickly held Justin up so he wouldn't fall to his knees.

'Justin, listen - hold onto my arms and copy my breathing.' When Brian finished Justin did exactly that.

'That's it baby, you can do this.' When the contraction finished, they headed the rest of the way to the car. Once inside the newly bought, black Nissan Juke with 2 car seats already installed, they headed to the hospital and Brian called the rest of the family on the way there.

When they arrived Brian parked the closest possible and ran to the other side of the car to help Justin out. Before he could another contraction hit. Brian helped him through it and when the contraction subsided helped Justin out of the car. _5 minutes apart and each lasts for 1 minute _– Brian noted.

When they reached the front desk, Brian gave the receptionist all the information, all the while holding Justin's hand. Once the nurse came out of her shocked daze (partly by Brian's shouting), she led them to a room and then called for a midwife who specialises in Male Pregnancies to help set up all the machinery and get Justin comfortable. When she finished Dr Miller came into the room.

'Hello Mr and Mr Kinney.'

'Brian and Justin, is fine.' Brian replied.

'So I see your little guys can't wait to meet you?'

This received a small smile from Justin.

'About that, will there be anything wrong with their health if they are early?' Brian inquired, slightly worried.

'No i'm pretty sure there won't be any complications being 2 weeks early but we will keep you in for a maximum of 3 days which is precaution for premature babies.' Dr Miller replied.

'So Justin, I am going to do a quick check up to see how far along your birth canal has dilated, ok?'

'Ok.' Justin whispered.

Justin then turned to Brian who rested his forehead against Justin's, while holding his hand. Offering as much comfort as he possibly could.

'Well it looks like you are dilated 7cm which is great progress. This means you may have up to 2 hours before you can push and see your 2 little boys. All looks good at the moment; yours and the baby's heartbeats are stable so it looks like you are still on for a natural birth. Unfortunately you are too far along for an epidural but with Male Pregnancies we don't really encourage them anyway as the topic is still being researched. I will see you in a while gentlemen. The emergency button is here if you need anything.' And with that Dr Miller left,

Brian then turned to Justin and whispered,

'You are doing great Sunshine. I'm so proud of you. Soon we are going to meet our two beautiful sons. I love you so fucking much.'

Justin gave a small smile. 'I love you too Brian, I couldn't do this without you.'

They shared a small kiss before another contraction hit. The next hour was much the same. Every time a contraction hit Brian would coach him through it then whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Brian had gone out to tell their family the situation and how they were doing and to promise them to invite them in when the boys were born. When he got back Justin had another contraction, when it subsided he clutched Brian's hand and said

'Brian I really feel like I need to push.' And finished with a small whimper.

'Ok' Brian then ran over to the emergency button and pressed, immediately running back to Justin's side. A minute later Dr Miller came in through the door.

'What's the problem guys?'

'I feel like I need to push,' Justin replied.

'Ok I will just do a quick check up and we will see if we can start.'

After a minute or so, the doctor fished and informed them that Justin was dilated 10 cm and that he could push.

Dr Miller and 2 midwives put on scrubs and made Justin pull up his knees to begin pushing.

'Okay, Justin on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can into your bottom.'

When it came, Justin pushed as hard as he could until the doctors told him to relax.

'You are doing great baby, i'm so proud of you' Brian then kissed Justin's sweaty forehead.

'It hurts so much Brian, make it stop, I can't do this.'

'I know it hurts baby but you can do this, I know you can. You are so strong and after all this we will have 2 beautiful boys.' Brian said softly.

'Okay Justin I need you to push really hard for me, and PUSH!' Dr Miller said forcefully.

Justin gripped Brian's hand tight and pushed the hardest he could.

'Okay, great. The heads out and I need one more big push and we will have baby number 1.'

Justin pushed again letting out a strained cry why the baby finally came out.

'Brian, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?' Dr Miller questioned.

Brian looked at Justin and received a nod; he walked over and retrieved the scissors – cutting where the doctor indicated. Brian was in awe at how handsome his little boy was, he couldn't believe Justin had just brought their little boy into the world. When he cut the cord he went back to Justin as the midwife induced the baby to cry. She held him up for both parents to see before leaving to clean the baby up.

Justin had tears in his eyes.

'Brian did u see our son. God he is so beautiful.'

'Yeah he is. God I'm so proud of you Justin he is amazing. I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' They then shared a short but passionate kiss, pulling back to stare into each other's eyes smiling.

'Okay Justin, when you feel another contraction I want you to push as hard as you did before so baby number 2 can arrive.' Dr Miller cut in.

A few seconds later Justin was pushing with all his might to bring the second baby into the world.

'Justin I need you to push harder you aren't making any progress!'

Justin let out a pained whimper 'I can't.'

'Justin, listen to me – are you listening?'

Justin nodded 'You can do this - I believe in you! There is nobody as strong as you that can do this. I'm so proud of you and all we need is 2 more big pushes to bring our other baby boy into the world. Okay? Now Push!'

Justin pushed as hard as he could letting out a pained scream when the head came out.

'Okay, good Justin next contraction, and a final push and you will have baby number two!' Dr Miller informed them.

Justin pushed again and finally baby number two was born. Letting its arrival be known with a loud scream.

'You did it! I'm so proud of you!' Brian said while kissing Justin's temple. Brian then cut the cord and the two babies were whisked away to get wrapped up and put in a hospital cot. Justin then produced the placenta and the Doctor helped clean up. After half an hour Justin slowly got up, with Brian's help and took a cold shower carefully while the midwives got another hospital gown and replaced the sheets taking the dirty ones away.

When Justin then got back into the bed and made comfortable, as well as being hooked up to the IV - while Brian helped the midwife set up a cot he could sleep in.

When the midwifes left, saying they were going to get the babies and some formula. Brian went and sat in the chair next to a tired looking Justin. Reaching for his hand and stroking his thumb across the top.

'We're parents.' Justin whispered.

'Yeah, to two handsome boys'

Justin smiled. 'I love you'

'I love you to Sunshine' and Justin swore his heart skipped a beat.

Just then the door opened and the midwifes came in pulling two cots with little blue bundles inside.

'So this this little fella was born at 8:36pm and weighs 5 pounds 1 oz.' She handed the baby to Brian.

'And this little fella was born at 8:44 and weighs 4 pounds 5 oz.' She handed the baby to Justin.

'They are both completely healthy and can stay with you both tonight. At the moment there are no names on their charts but we can tell the difference as one has blonde hair and one has brown. When you have decided a name you can write them on the chart, with the matching descriptions. Here are the two bottles and I will leave you to it.' She finished with a smile, placing the food and diapers on the table next to Justin and then she left.

Brian then got up and sat next to Justin on his bed so they could both see their children. Justin laid his head on Brian's shoulder and Brian kissed his head.

'God Brian aren't they beautiful' Justin said softly while stroking his son's cheek.

'Yeah they are, this little guy looks just like you but has my eyes.'

Justin smiled 'And this little guy looks just like you with my eyes.

Brian also smiled when his son grabbed a hold of his finger.

They both sat there content for a while before Brian decided to get the meet and greet over and done with. He placed his son in Justin's other arm and kissed him then kissed both of his sons heads.

When he got down to the waiting area, he was immediately surrounded by his family and being bombarded with questions.

'Both Justin and the babies are fine, now would you like to come see them?'

He was met with a chorus of yes's and smirked. He then picked up Gus and made his way down the hall.

When he got to the room he opened the door and greeted Justin.

'Hey sunshine we have visitors.'

Justin looked up and smiled 'Come on in guys'

Immediately the room was filled up and everyone cooed over the new arrivals.

Brian sat down on the bed and placed Gus in his lap.

'Gus meet your baby brothers.' Brian whispered.

'The one with Brown hair is called, Daniel Jake Kinney' Justin said and everyone 'awed' at the name.

'And the one with blonde hair is called Kyle Isaac Kinney' Brian said and again the room was filled with 'awes.'

Once the baby was passed around and Gus said hello to his brothers. Brian cleared everyone out and said they could come back tomorrow.

When they were alone, both Brian and Justin fed Kyle and Daniel their bottles and put them in their cribs.

Then he went and instead of sleeping in his own bed, went and slept in Justin's bed letting him curl up to his chest and started to stroke his hair.

'I'mk, proud of you, you know' Brian whispered.

'I know' Justin replied softly.

'They are the most beautiful babies I have ever seen. They are going to be heartbreakers when they are older, especially if they inherit my sense of fashion and not yours.'

Justin chuckled and slapped Brian's chest softly.

'Heyy, I got you didn't I?'

'Yeah, yeah u did' Brian replied with a small smile.

'I love you and our new family,' Justin whispered.

'I love you and our family too,' Brian replied.

Justin looked up and received a small kiss before both their eyes slid closed and they drifted asleep with a content smile on their faces.

THE END

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (HONESTLY MAKES MY DAY!)**

**LET ME KNOW HOW I DID – OR WHAT I SHOULD IMPROVE ON IN THE FUTURE! **


End file.
